The Other Side of Dauntless
by Exoplanetary Being
Summary: 13 year olds Casey, Sky, and Rhea, all from different factions. They end up meeting in Dauntless initiation, Casey being placed with the transfers. Journey through their life with popular Divergent characters...


**Hey people. This is my first story on fanfiction. Don't feel afriad to comment.**

 **This story would be if everyone was alive. Tris and the other initiates from the trilogy would be 18, and Tobias 20. The main characters in this story are 13 for the first few chapters, soon to be 16.**

 ***~~*0*~~***

 **Casey Allgemein**

My family is such a mess of factions. My dad was born in Abnegation, making the classic switch to Dauntless. On my dad's side, my grandma was born into Candor, switching to Abnegation, while my grandpa was born in Abnegation, and stayed there until he died. My mom was born in Erudite. Her father was born in Amity, and switched to Erudite. And my other grandma was born in Dauntless, and switched to Erudite. A mess of factions.

I heard a knock on the door. I lay in bed, staying there for as long as I could before it was time for school. I hated all of the loudmouth Candor, the Noses (Erudite), the Stiffs', the idiot banjo strummers, and even the other Pansycake. My dad was one of the Dauntless leaders, and my mom worked in the control room. I assumed they had already left, and that Four or Tris, our neighbors, were waiting for me to unlock the door. I heard another knock. I groaned and groggily rose, shuffling my feet across the apartment. I opened the door. Four stood with his arm around Tris.

"Morning Casey." Four greeted.

I groan, and flopped myself down on the couch.

"Nice to see you, too." Tris replied.

I don't know how I met them. They're eighteen and twenty, and my parents had never done initiation training. I guess it could be through the control room, where Four worked when he wasn't training. But how they became by caretakers when mom and dad are at work, I'll never know.

Tris made her way into the kitchen, and started breakfast.

"School's almost over, so you'll be coming with us to initiation training." Four remarked. "You can watch Stiff's kill Pansycake, but mostly the other way around."

I smiled. Both of them had been Stiffs. Four loved to tease Tris about it.

"And your mom told me to tell you that on the last day of school, you're going through another fear simulation."

My smile faded. Every three years since you turn seven, up until you're sixteen, you have to go through it. They confirmed my Divergence right then. Last time, I only had five fears. One more than Four, one less than Tris. I hated the fear simulation.

"You want to go through the simulation with us after school?" Tris asked.

I nodded. I shared a few fears with each of them, and they always helped me make it through, although I did know that it wasn't real.

I left for my room to get dressed while Tris finished my breakfast. I put on a black v-neck shirt, red and black striped jeans, and a pair of combat boots. I grabbed the brush from my dresser, and walked back into the living room. Tris was serving a breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon, along with a muffin gotten from the cafeteria, I assume.

"Don't you find it weird that you guys eat breakfast at my apartment?" I asked.

Four shook his head, swallowed, and said, "No. Your parents have a much better stove than us anyway."

We soon finished, and Four left to get to work, while I walked with Tris to the train tracks. Tris did control room work from nine to three, and Four did it from eight to three. My mom did it from six to four. She was basically in charge of the control room.

"So are you looking forward to initiation training?" I asked Tris.

She shrugged, and said, "I have the transfers with Tobias again."

Tris was basically the only one who was allowed to call Four by his real name. We approached the tracks, and I heard the rumbling of the train in the distance. I waved to Tris, who jogged back to the compound. I made my way to my one Dauntless friend, Iva. She was one year older than me, and lived below my level.

"Hey Casey." She said.

"Hello. And see you on the train!"

I sprinted my way through the crowd making it onto the first car. I watched Iva jump onto the second car, making her way to me. There was one other boy in this car. He was wearing Erudite blue, and had his head buried in a book. Iva and I made our way to the door. She sat down, her legs hanging out, while I, despite my fear of heights, hung onto the handle outside the car. I watched the small townhouses of the Abnegation sector pass below us. I could never imagine living there. We were approaching the Erudite sector, with it's tall glass buildings. It was about seven more minutes until we reached the school. I swung myself back into the car, Iva watching me until I reached the boy.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in Dauntless?" I questioned.

"Um, I'm Timothy and I was just bored of my normal drive to school." He mutters.

The word drive disgusts me. Why not just take a stinkin' train!

"Okay, I'm Casey. This is Iva." I motioned to the curly brown haired girl.

"Nice to meet you. You look surprisingly familiar, Casey."

"Great. Well, this is our stop. And be careful about what Dauntless you run into."

I give my trademark grin. Iva and I both hang out of the car, and watch as the school building became bigger and bigger. The roof was approaching. All of the other Dauntless from five to sixteen were hanging out, ready to go. As if on command, everyone jumped. The Erudite boy stood on the edge of the train, and flung himself to the roof. His legs were dangling off the building. I grabbed Iva's arm and pulled her over to Timothy. We heaved him up, and he quickly walked away, leaving his glasses behind.

"Dude, these are fake glasses. Those Noses!" Iva yelled as we made our way down the packed staircase.

I laughed, and continued down the stairs. We soon reached the bottom, and I waved to Iva as she made her way to her grade level friends. I walked to my locker, entering the most hilarious combination ever. 04-06-05. Four, Tris, and I. I always laugh, and nobody else ever gets it. I head to my homeroom classroom, and a girl who's about four inches shorter than me taps me on the shoulder.

"Yes?" I say to her.

"I'm sure you know or met Timothy Minerva, and he has instructed me to ask you if you know where his glasses are." The blonde girl tells me.

She sounds like an Erudite, but sure doesn't look like one. She's wearing a navy blue tank top, black shorts, and sneakers. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail.

"Yeah, why does he need his glasses, though. They're fake. Typical Nose."

The girl blinks a few times, but says nothing. She follows me into the classroom. I don't know how I never noticed her. The teacher calls roll, and apparently the girl's name is Skylar. She scowls just like I always do when the teacher calls my name. I've told Ms. Avalachie that my name is Casey. Not Cassandra. Skylar must have a nickname as well.

School goes through, and eventually it's the end of the day. I invite Sky, which I've learned it Skylar's nickname, to my Dauntless apartment. She surprisingly accepts. I walk her to the roof of school, and have her stand on the edge. I jump first, and Sky follows. I pull her into the train.

"So you're a Nose- err, Erudite."

Sky nods. "And I'm guessing you're Dauntless."

I nod, and lead Sky to the train door. She sits down, gripping the side of the train with all her might. She eventually loosens her grip, right as we're approaching the Dauntless compound. I see Tris standing there waving to me. Her short hair is a mess from the wind.

"So we jump?" Sky asks.

"What do you think? This is Dauntless."

I leap forward and go into a roll. Tris helps me up. Sky sits on the ground rubbing her ankle. She manages to stand.

"You okay?" Tris asks her.

Sky nods, looking up at Tris. She stumbles back.

"Um, Casey, sorry, but I've got to go."

Sky gets into a jog, and runs away.

"And that is?"

"Sky. New friend. I guess she's scared of you." I reply.

"Those Noses." Tris mutters.

We walk to Tris and Four's apartment. Four is sitting on the couch with the needles in a box next to him. I bite my lip.

"Ready?" He asks.

I nod. Tris injects me, followed by herself and Four.

We stand in the shallow part of an ocean. A wave roles in. The tide pulls back, dragging me with it.

"FOUR!" I gasp, as something wraps around my ankle.

I see him start to run forward, but Tris holds him back. It pulls me under. I try to swim up, but I can't. I see Tris and Four next to me. They must've just been pulled under. Tris is gasping for breath. Four wraps his arms around us.

"Take a deep breath." Four whispers to both of us.

I breathe in, and I find myself in a room surrounded by my friends and family. I tap everyone on the shoulder. Nobody looks back at me or reacts. I yell out my name. Everyone shakes their head in unison. My eyes start to water up. I notice that I am furiously chewing my lip. This is an obvious fear. I know it isn't real. I imagine our Dauntless reunion, and all of my friends and family around me. Tris and Four appear.

"You ready for the next one?" Tris asks.

I nod. The scene changes. We're standing on top of a small platform. I look down to see clouds. Four is pressing himself to the railing. Even Tris is panicking a bit. She whispers something to Four.

"Casey, we have to jump." He tells me, his voice shaking.

I nod, tears now streaming down my face. I shake, and push myself down to the floor. Tris kneels down in front of me.

"Look at me."

I shut my eyes and look away.

"Look at me." She demands.

She grabs my head and turns it so I'm looking at her. She wipes the tears from my eyes, and grabs my hand. Four puts my other hand in his, and Tris pulls us forward. I wail out, but I can't even hear it against the wind. I see the ground coming in, and I close my eyes. When I open them, the three of us are in a small box that's shrinking by the second. Four and Tris are smiling. And I know why. They go through their classic 'We're Stuck In a Box' dialogue.

"You're not helping." I grunt.

Four smiles, and pulls me in. Tris is resting her head on Four's chest. The box is getting smaller. Four starts to take shorter breaths. I feel like I'm going to throw-up. I bury my head in Four's arm, sobbing. Tris strokes my hair.

"It's not real." She whispers.

I nod, and the scene wavers. We're standing in the Dauntless training room. This is my worst fear, and it always varies. There's a table in front of me, with a handgun on it. I'm either going to randomly die, or have to kill someone without context. Simulated Tris and Four stand in front me. Along with my parents, and Iva.

I hear real Four's voice, "If you want this to end, you need to kill one."

I nod, picking up the gun. I place my finger on the trigger and aimlessly shoot. I look back, to see Tris fall to ground.

"TRIS!" I yell, my voice hoarse.

Tears blind my vision. I open them, and find myself in Tris's arms.

"It's okay, Casey." She whispers. "You didn't mean to kill me."

Four snickers, and Tris shoots him a glare.

"C'mon, Casey. Let's get you home." Tris soothes. "And show off that Divergence of yours on the last day."

She reaches her arm up and wraps it around my shoulders. Four is behind me, his hand on the small of my back. They care for me so much.

And I've realized something. Everyone has Abnegation in them.


End file.
